Erotic interactive computer games and erotic Internet interaction between partners using cam has progressed in recent years to include connected devices that add a physical element to the activity. Particularly, users can use devices to simultaneously sexually stimulate themselves and send data to computer games or to remote connected toys where that data is related to the movements or state of the user's devices. Devices of the current art include dildos, sex toys that are often explicitly phallic in appearance and intended for bodily penetration during masturbation or sex with partners. These dildos can usually detect penetration through touch sensitive elements on the surface or inside the device. Currently such technology is expensive and there have been reports of injury resulting from the use of this new technology.
Interactive social communication devices today dominate the world and our current invention aims to make it possible for one partner to engage in simulated sexual acts between two partners on opposite ends of a digital connection where one partner uses his or her hand to masturbate and the other partner has a device that senses this hand motion and which device moves a phallic object in synchronized fashion with those hand motions and where mechanical outputs are video imaged and where live video of mechanical outputs is transmitted back to customer's end of the connection so that customer can observe, steer, and directly control erotic actions that occur at the website's end of the connection.
Entertainment software for the adult industry lets users interact with artificial characters on computer screens. In these games, users can direct the action as they request characters to perform acts and as they communicate with the characters through artificial intelligence components of the software. Most of these so called Virtual Reality games use artificially generated characters that are rendered in 3D on the computer screen. In these games the user can move through a virtual world and interact with the characters by viewing them, touching them, and talking to them. Other games use photo-realistic video clips of actual actresses and string the clips together in a game where the user can move the video to specific clips based on the specific action that he wants to see.
There are currently web based adult entertainment services that allow customers to chat with performers for a fee. In the current web based adult entertainment services, the interaction between customers and performers is generally through on-line chat combined with a life streaming video connection. Performers are female or male actors who pose for the customers and interact with customers through the Internet. Online chat is generally the process wherein persons connected to the Internet type words that are transmitted and displayed on other people's screen. Compared to pre-recorded on-line photos and movies, these web based Adult Services offer the customer has a sense of interaction and connection that increases the intensity of the fantasy that is the product of the Web based service. For example, the customer may ask, through on-line chat, the model to wave her left hand. When the model responds, the customer knows that the interaction is occurring in real time with the model displayed on his or her computer screen.